


Fight

by Jellonuna



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, cansomeoneteachme, fluff?, idkhowtotag, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: "hyung, have you ever seen Jaebum hyung being angry to Jinyoung hyung?" - Kim Yugyeom





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> moving my old fanfic from aff to here :)

“Hyung” Yugyeom called out Bambam who was playing game on his phone

“Hmmm” the older didn’t bother to look up but staring at his phone intensely

“Have you ever seen Jaebum hyung angry to Jinyoung hyung?” Yugyeom question brought Bambam’s attention as the latter finally turned off his phone and looked at Yugyeom curiously

“Come to think of it… no… never, yeah they do have small arguments here and there but something big that can make Jaebum hyung furious? No”

“Hmmm… Now I’m curious…. How will Jinyoung hyung handle that kind of situation? I mean Jaebum hyung can become really scary when he’s angry, and usually Jinyoung hyung is the one who can calm him down so he won’t kill us but I wonder if Jaebum hyung is angry to Jinyoung hyung who can protect him?” Yugyeom now lying down on the bed looking up at the ceiling above him

“Don’t worry, I doubt it will ever happen, you know how sweet they are to each other” Bambam picked up his phone and started to play again when Yugyeom hummed in agreement

 

 

 

And two of them were wrong about that…

 

 

 

“I told you to practice seriously Youngjae! Why the hell you still make mistakes? Our concert is only few more days! Get out now if you don’t want to join!” Jaebum loud voice startled everyone inside their dance practice room that day, everyone immediately stopped whatever they were doing while Youngjae just bowing his head too scared to say anything “Look at me when I’m talking to you!” Jaebum snapped again and all got7 members flinched a bit, nobody dared to make any sound as they knew how scary Jaebum could be when he was angry “God damn it! I told you to fucking look up didn’t I Youngjae?!” Jaebum threw his snapback he was wearing to Youngjae and the latter finally looked up with tears on his eyes threatening to fall down anytime soon “do you fucking think cry can solve everything?! I’ve been patient with you for the past few hours when you keep messing up, it’s not like I told you to go to a war or anything, I just asked you to be serious! Why didn’t you?!”

“I…” Youngjae wanted to say anything but with Jaebum sharp eyes he couldn’t voice out anything

“I don’t want to hear any excuse! Get out now if you don’t want to practice!” Jaebum wanted to drag Youngjae outside but Jinyoung prevented it, he stood in the middle of Jaebum and Jinyoung while the others just looking at the drama in front of them with eyes filled with worries

“Hyung, don’t be like that, you know he has tried his best, it’s just a small matter” Jinyoung finally said

“Small matter?! Which part of playing around during practice is a small matter huh Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebum’s voice still filled with anger

“I mean we’ve been practicing for nearly 24 hours it’s a human thing to make mistakes like Youngjae, it doesn’t mean he’s not serious about our practice” Jinyoung trying to reason out but Jaebum’s mind was filled with too much anger that he didn’t bother to listen to Jinyoung

“as I said, I’m not here to hear any excuse, those who want to practice stay and those who wants to be out from this team can go out now” Jaebum walked to the door and opened it widely “NOW” he shouted with his index finger pointed out to outside, luckily nobody was there other than got7 members if not it would cause them more trouble

“You’re being too much” Jinyoung sighed but walking closer to Jaebum, usually when Jaebum was angry one reassurance touch from Jinyoung would simply fix it but it was a shock for everyone when Jinyoung was trying to reach Jaebum’s arm and the latter simply slapped his arm out of Jinyoung’s reach

“don’t fucking touch me” Jaebum’s voice filled with venom, Jinyoung himself was still in shock as he couldn’t even say anything after Jaebum snapped at him, the pain was real

“Hyung, don’t be like that” Yugyeom finally spoke out, although he teased Jinyoung a lot but he cherished him too a lot at the same time, he just couldn’t stand to see how hurt Jinyoung was

“Seems like everyone can’t stand me anymore?” Jaebum said sarcastically “fine, go find your own leader, I QUIT” everyone frozen at what Jaebum said and still remained the same when Jaebum slammed the door on his way out, Jinyoung crouched down, trying to hold his tears but it just dropped without his consent and everyone knew how Jinyoung must have felt as it was the first time they saw Jaebum treated Jinyoung like that when usually the leader would treat Jinyoung like he was the most fragile thing in his world. Yugyeom walked closer to Jinyoung, hesitantly put his arms around him although he knew nobody could heal Jinyoung’s heart other than Jaebum but he hoped at least Jinyoung knew he wasn’t alone at this

 

 

 

“God I hate to do that, why did you make me to do that?” Jaebum said while keep showering Jinyoung’s face with light kiss, trying to soothe the latter who currently was giggling with tears still streaming down on his face, they were sitting down on the bed inside Jinyoung’s room at their dorm after their ‘fake argument’

“But it was fun hyung, anyway we just granted our maknaes wish so it wasn’t so bad” Jinyoung smiled sweetly

“Wasn’t so bad and here you are still crying although it was just a prank for our members” Jaebum sighed and wiped Jinyoung’s tears with both of his thumb and give light kiss on Jinyoung’s lips

“Your acting was too good hyung” Jinyoung said finally stopped crying “I was really hurt – umm I mean a bit, I know it was just a set up but it felt so real” Jinyoung grinned and give jaebum two thumbs up

“Whatever but don’t ever make me do that again, you know how it hurts me also act like that to you?” Jaebum sighed

“Sorry” Jinyoung pouted resulted in Jaebum picked him up to his lap and started to kiss Jinyoung again

“God, you are so adorable”

“You should look into the mirror hyung, you look adorable too” Jinyoung laughed when Jaebum muttered ‘not funny’ to him “sorry but when I heard Yugyeom said he wondered how it is when we fight I just can’t resist the temptation to do this prank”

“You know he’s going to be pissed off when he knew about this don’t you? If he’s sulking it’s your job to fix it” Jaebum frowned

“Piece of cake” Jinyoung said proudly like he knew what to do with Yugyeom later when he told him it was just a drama done by him and Jaebum

“Good, now I want my payment” Jaebum smirked, and started to nibble on Jinyoung’s neck while humming happily

“Uh hyung you know our concert is just few more days, let’s safe our energy” Jinyoung trying to get up but Jaebum hugged him tighter

“And you know how I can’t wait for that few more days” and that was the last words Jaebum said before he attacked Jinyoung

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung, shall I go inside? I’m worried about Jinyoung hyung” Yugyeom bit his lips nervously suggesting his idea to the other members when jjp couple still haven’t out from their room even after hours

“I’m scared about your mental health if you went inside so you better don’t” Jackson said absentmindedly scrolling down his twitter timeline

“Huh?”

“Nothing, just don’t ever go in”


End file.
